Tear Of An Angel
by eirinatakebana
Summary: Shouri X Wolfram. Living a bad experience on Earth leads Wolfram to think about his engagement and who he decides to get married with in the end. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**It is not my property. No profit made.**

**WARNING: OOC. Not YUURAM. **

**Author's notes: Shouri X Wolfram has become my new favourite couple, though I'm still a die hard YUURAM fan. This one-shot was written at the end of April, but I decided first to keep it on my livejournal. Then, I wrote' Someone Else' and finally, I wanted to upload this one-shot too^^, this is another version of a beginning of the relationship between Shouri and Wolfram. I may one day write a long big fic with Shouri X Wolfram X Yuuri.**

"...My engagement with Yuuri is over," he said with a husky voice as the tub brought him air.

Shori looked at the tired but relieved eyes of Wolfram von Bielefeld. He had come to visit the blond who was resting in one of Bob's hospitals after the young man got assaulted by some strangers.

"...Why?" The Demon King of Earth asked, softly. Wolfram's skin was so pale and smooth. He looked so fragile, clad in a very loose white gown, lying on this hospital bed. The rays lighted his golden hair, making it look like a halo. So beautiful...

"...He will never be as mature as you are, King Shori..."

" You want to break up with him without letting him a chance to prove you're wrong?"

" How would you be able to stay with someone that keeps hurting you until you feel your heart breaking in thousand of pieces? How could you sit and wait for him to see you after years of entire of devotion and love?" his deep emerald green eyes had started to shine. Shori just stared at him with both pity and admiration. Would he have shown the same courage if he had been in the same situation? And he felt a slight shame towards Yuuri. He could understand his brother but when Wolfram was concerned, the young King acted as if he didn't exist. As though the blond was a pretty doll only whose sole purpose was adorn his castle. No one would feel alive and happy in this kind of cases. However, Wolfram had so deeply loved Yuuri for ages that he'd continued to hope and hope until there was nothing, but a shattered soul, left.

"...See, Shori...For your brother, I've become such a fool. I followed him on Earth because I was so desperate to see him leave again. He never brings me here, as if he was ashamed of me. And do you know how much it hurts to know the one you love feels shame towards you?" Shori thought that Wolfram was on the edge of shedding tears, but the blond blinked back them and kept his eyes locked on the black ones. There was such a complicated conflict inside those dark green depths.

" I lost my pride years ago. I just wanted a sign of Yuuri. A word or two. But he gave me none. Yuuri didn't want me to come in his natal place with him, but I refused to let him go. But he found a way to leave all alone. Ulrick had such a great pity for me that she allowed me to go. When I was transported here, I landed in a place I didn't know. I searched for him everywhere, and I met people who assaulted me. When I finally reached your house" (_stained with blood, hurt and so weak, S_hori inwardly said) " I ended up knowing he wasn't in the country anymore. I'm certain he knew I was there, b-but he was so angry and furious that he didn't care and leave me handle the situation by myself. It's not that I can't do it, but it just shows how little I mean to him. He left Japan when he knew I came here."

Wolfram's lips were trembling and the green of his eyes quivered like waves were washing them. But he still didn't cry. Shori bit his lower lip, wondering how his baby brother could be this heartless with the other father of his daughter. He stole a peek at the dark bruises around Wolfram's neck. From the doctor's words, someone had tried to strangle him. He shut his black eyes trying to push any violent scenes out of his mind. Wolfram was strong, and a very trained soldier. His assaulters must have been very rough to mark his neck." I was thinking about it months ago. How could you love back someone that always follows you to the point you're under the impression you can no longer breath ? Have I given so little space to Yuuri that he can't stand me anymore? Then, I tried to be in his shoes and understand his situation with his eyes. You could only feel disgust for someone who chases you and accuses you for being a cheater. He must feel like a prisoner. I can't blame Yuuri for that."

" ...Does it help you, then?"

" I'm still angry at him...but knowing the hurt I'm causing, and I feel so guilty for this, I think it's better to let him go. I renounce to Yuuri." In the end, a single tear rolled down the blond's cheek. He closed his eyes and tightened his lips together, to hold back any burst. Shori's heart beat painfully. "It's the last proof of my love I'm giving him...I'm still very angry at Yuuri, I would like him to go through the same pain I've been feeling, but I rather leave him before I rot myself with more anger and bitterness. They're gnawing at me like diseases. That's not with your brother I'll be happy. I don't want to end up like my mother, seeking for a love she doesn't have."

" I understand."

" So help me to cease this farce of engagement."

" I will, Wolfram. You decide yourself to break it. Now you're free. Once in Shin Makoku, you'll announce it to everyone."

A weak smile tugged at Wolfram's lips. He reached out a pale hand to touch Shori's. In this simple contact, he could feel gratitude wash over him. Tentatively, the double black tightened Wolfram's hold by interlacing their fingers together. A new heat seemed to run through Wolfram's digits. Shori felt a smile find its way across his own face.

" I want to marry you, Shibuya Shori."

_...What?_

_What?_

_What?!_

_S_hori blinked_._

Wolfram's smile was almost turning amused. Shori looked like Yuuri like this, with his open mouth and his flabbergasted expression. But he was different from him,and they were actually two distinct persons. It comforted the blond in his resolution.

" Wolfram, I-I... Do you realize what you're saying?!"

He must have lost his mind!

" Unlike Yuuri, you are not disgusted by male-male relationships, are you?"

"N-no..." Whether on Earth or in Shin Makoku, Shori had seen so many men loving and cherishing one another that he grew to accept it fully and even envy these men for finding someone to love. It was true that he might be more open minded than Yuuri about such matters.

" Wolfram...Don't say it on a whim. You're just kidding, you know."

To his surprise, Wolfram shook his head lightly.

" No."

" But you're just angry and sad. I swear you'll soon feel better. You'll find someone worth your attention. It can't be me."

" I know I make a big mistake not to think more about it but there's something I don't doubt. I know I will love the person who will accept me as much as I've loved Yuuri ,and maybe even more. J-just give me a chance, Shori. The chance that Yuuri never gave and never will. I'll make you happy."

"...Are you sure of your decision?"

" I know I'm acting like an idiot and use you like an outlet but I feel like you're the only one to listen to me and understand me. But I want to forget Yuuri. Just tell yourself you help out a friend, Shori.'

" So your betrothal..."

" I'm breaking it off."

Shori stared into his face, in an attempt to find something that would indicate the blond was lying. But there was nothing of that sort. Wolfram, despite his smile, looked dead serious and determined. He just didn't want to suffer further. With Yuuri, he'd walked on fire during too many years and now he only wanted to heal his inward wounds. Unfortunately, he needed someone else's help and support because he couldn't reach the surface of his own. His despair was too deep. It made him ask things he would have never wanted to say a few years ago. Like asking his ex-fiancé's brother to spouse him. Shori's fingers stroked Wolfram's. _Just for a friend_. He sucked in a hard breathe. _And Yuuri only cares for him. There's no love_. His eyes drifted to the wet pale cheek that was still stained with the tear. _How many more years of pain will Wolfram endure in silence? How many years will people look down at him and forget he's alive? _

" I...I accept."

Suddenly, there was a feeble light glowing into Wolfram's wide eyes. His mouth opened and he started shivering as though the room was cold. Before Shori could fetch the blanket and cover the blond, the soldier took in a sitting position and curled his arms around Shori's neck. His blond hair tickled the other man's cheek. He felt a sob shaking Wolfram's body.

" Thank you, Shori," he whispered. " Thank you. I promise to love you and to never betray you."

Knowing that Wolfram was now crying, Shori allowed himself to be further moved. He rubbed the green-eyed man's back. And returned the hug.

" It's alright, Wolfram. Things will go better. I hope I'll make you happy...or help you to find your happiness." Wolfram's hold tightened. " We'll...date each other and..." _I can't promise you anything. But I just know I'm ready to help you with all my soul._

" Thank you, thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri smiled softly at the couple that got married that day. He was now twenty-four. The sky was blue and the sun shone bright. Everything seemed to bend down to a brilliant future.

The Demon priest asked then:

" King Shori and Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld, I will now ask you to seal this promise with a kiss."

Their eyes encountered when the man said that. A gentle smile curved Shori's lips upward. His relationship with Wolfram, which had started on strange circumstances, had turned great and quite possible. He'd grown to love this man more than he'd thought he would. And Wolfram was healed and happy. He was genuinely smiling. Not a forced smile like in the beginning of their relationship. A true one that said how much he desired to spend his life with Shori,and he yearned for him.

Slowly, Shori leaned forward to put a kiss on Wolfram's awaiting mouth. Their lips pressed in a very delicate contact before Wolfram wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him hard. Shori tripped over his foot and grabbed the altar not to fall with Wolfram. Everyone laughed, feeling happy for them.

" I'll bring my husband on Earth for our honeymoon." Shori said to them. Wolfram was beaming with joy, impatient to know where Shori had chosen to lead them.

" I'll wish you a good time there," Yuuri replied as he patted his brother's shoulder, grinning at him. Then slowly, he looked at Wolfram who was leaning against Shori's side.

" Wolfram..."

They gazed at each other. Wolfram remained silent.

" Take advantage of your journey there. I know where my brother is going to bring you. That's a beautiful place. It will make you happy."

" I already am," Wolfram assured, giving a slight nod. Then, with his spouse, they left the room.

Yuuri greeted everyone in his way while he was going back to his bedroom. The sun, this stupid sun, was still shining. He just nodded at Conrad who wanted to speak to him.

He kicked the doors open more roughly than intended. He found the maids cleaning the room.

" Oh, your Majesty..."

" Leave my bedroom."

" But your Majesty, we've barely..."

" I said LEAVE MY BEDROOM!" he stormed.

The maids almost poured out of the place as if they had better things to do.

Once he was alone, Yuuri closed the door. His breathing was labored. He heard people talking and rushing to the court. Outside, there was a competition organized for the marriage of Shori and Wolfram to win prizes. No one had questioned this marriage. Everyone had accepted and greeted it warmly. Wolfram's smile was haunting his mind. Wolfram's eyes full of love looking at Shori refused to go away.

He plodded towards the bed and let himself flopped down onto the thick mattress. He patted it. His ex-fiancé used to sleep there, every night, warming the bed with his presence only. Wolfram had never told him what he was dreaming about.

And would probably never do.

Yuuri had lost this occasion to know.

Curling up in the bed, grabbing Wolfram's pillow, Yuuri's tears streamed from his black eyes. The thought of Wolfram and Shori now sharing the same bed and making love together tortured him till his very core. It was too late.

_**How I regret, Wolfram. How I regret.**_

It was as if Wolfram was dead while, deep inside, he knew he'd never been so alive and happy.

_Shori, the sea is so beautiful! It's hot here!_

_Don't run too fast, Wolfram! If you do so, the big waves will take you away with them!_

_Then I'll take your hand and we'll leave together._

_Of course, I don't want to lose you, Wolfram..._Shori grabbed the hand Wolfram was holding out to him. He smiled warmly._ I'll always be with you..._

**The End.**

Eirina


End file.
